


The Ouran Highschool Host Club

by RawrForRiku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Fluff, In a way, M/M, No Angst, Reader-Interactive, alternate endings, there's 4 different endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrForRiku/pseuds/RawrForRiku
Summary: Yuri Katsuki, a new scholarship student at Ouran Academy, is eager to start his first day of highschool. He has plans to eat lunch with his bestfriend Yuuko, but sometimes, things don't always go the way you thought they would...A piece I submitted for the Yuri On Ice Fanbook. There are 4 alternative endings to this.





	

**_ The Ouran Highschool Host Club _ **

  
  


 

 

**New Message from Yuuko**

 

11:45AM  Yuuuuuuri. Meet me in the music room

11:45AM  ASAP

11:46AM  I got lunch ;)

 

11:47AM  Ok I’ll be there in a minute (:

11:47AM  …..If I can find it….

 

11:47AM  Just follow the signs

 

     Yuri’s eyes raise from the screen of his phone to focus on the path he’s walking. The cobblestone walkway turns into steps then to milky marble that’s polished enough to reflect each pink and gold column that stretch down the corridors. His eyes instantly light up with a giddy grin that grows by the second. Even though he’s come to terms with the fact that he’s been accepted into this super elite school, he’s still in disbelief that he’s actually there. This will be his school for the next four years.

     The only downside to this grand opportunity, though… Where is he going? Yuuko said to follow the signs, but Yuri looked around the entire room and there wasn’t a single sign in sight. Both hallways are identical to one another. Then a faint low-pitched sound reaches his ears. Yuri isn’t sure if he’s imagining things now or not, but he could’ve sworn he just heard faint melodies of a piano coming from the East corridor. Maybe it’s just his imagination, though…

 

 

* * *

 

**(To go down the West corridor, continue reading onto the next paragraph)**

 

**(To go down the East corridor, scroll down until you see the title ‘Go East’)**

 

* * *

  


 

**Go West**

 

     Yuri shrugs it off. The stress of enrolling into a new elite school while having to worry about his piano recitals on top of that must be making him loopy. He turns to the left and heads down the West corridor, scrutinizing every door and archway he passes. _It’s like an elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful_ , he muses, ... _And then there’s me._

     Thankfully, all of the noise dies down the further he gets. Though he can still hear an occasional laugh even as he reaches the very end of the hallway, he’s grateful for the low volume now. A headache had started to form in the back of his skull from the constant chattering. No matter where you went in the school, it’s near impossible to find a quiet place. Yuuko must have searched a decade to discover all the spots where no people lingered.

     Yuri sighs, gazing up at the winding staircase in front of him, and slowly begins climbing up. At the top of the stairs, he huffs when he notices that the hallway looks just like all of the other corridors. There’s no way to indicate where he’s even at. He caves in and pulls out his phone to text Yuuko.

  


**New Message to: Yuuko**

 

11:58AM  Yuuko there’s no signs anywhere -_- I’m lost

 

11:58AM  Smh. Do you see any signs above the doors?

  


     He squints his eyes, as if trying to zoom in, and sees a sign on the left, half way down the hall.

 

11:59AM  Yeah. It says ‘Lab #4’

 

12:00PM  For the love of… Yuri. Look right across from it..

 

_Oh._

     He texts her back a quick ‘k’ and starts to jog down the hall when someone smacks into him from behind, knocking him off his feet. He tries to catch himself, but before he even has the chance to hit the ground, a hand grasps his elbow and pulls him back up in the blink of an eye.

    “I apologize, I was in a rush and wasn’t paying attention,” the boy says in concern, “Are you alright?”

     Yuri blinks up at him, caught in a pair of ice blue eyes. Long silver wisps of hair frame his pale face as the rest is slicked back into a ponytail, draping over one of his shoulders and stopping near his chest. For a fleeting moment, Yuri speculates that he may actually be a girl. But no, that deep sultry voice most definitely belongs to a guy.

     “Uh,” he says dumbly but somehow reminds himself to smile, “Y-yeah. It’s alright. I mean, I’m fine.” The silver-haired boy returns his smile with a bright, charming one of his own and dips his head.

     “That’s a relief. Sorry for the hit and run, but I have an event to attend to.” And with that, they part ways, leaving Yuri left to trudge the rest of the way to the music room. He shakes his head to clear his mind of everything but the food that awaits him. His saving grace in this moment.

     When he finally joins Yuuko and they begin to eat, neither of them say much aside from Yuuko’s teasing comments about Yuri’s poor sense of direction. He pouts and flicks a pinch of rice at her in return.

     After they finish their lunch and Yuri’s mind goes back to the ballroom music he thought he’d heard, he asks his friend if she knows anything about it. Yuuko taps a finger on her bottom lip in thought.

     “It was most likely the host club having their annual welcome back party,” she tells him. Yuri raises an eyebrow at that.

     “A host club?”

     “Yeah. It’s like… well, to explain it simply, it’s a group of handsome guys that “entertain” girls. The girls request their favorite host and pay them to shower them with overly sweet and cheesy compliments. It’s kind of ridiculous,” she rolls her eyes then mutters under her breath, “The king is actually nice looking, though…”

     “Oh? What is this? Yuuko has a crush, hmm?” Yuuri bumps her shoulder with a mischievous grin, “Just who is this “king”?” She shoots him a flat look and smacks his arm but grins back at him.

     “He’s pretty tall, has long grey hair and blue eyes. Has one of those Prince Charming smiles and a personality to match it. He was in my class last year. Super sweet guy. He struggled a little bit with English class, though, since he’s from Russia.” Yuri’s eyes blinked open a bit wider.

_So that guy back there…._

     “Does he wear his hair up in a ponytail?”

     “Yeah, actually. I think he always keeps it tied back. How’d you--?”

     “He plowed into me, running up the stairs. We only talked for like a minute since he had an event to get to… which I guess is that party you mentioned.”

     “Wanna go?”

     She springs the question up out of nowhere. Yuri blinks back at her. “What?”

     Yuuko shrugs, “If you wanna go see what they’re like first hand, we can go to the party they’re hosting after school.”

     He shakes his head, laughing, “Thanks but no thanks. I’ll enjoy the peace and quiet here while it lasts.”

     “Fine fine. Maybe we’ll go another time to see your Prince Nikiforov,” she tosses him a wink. Yuri merely quirks an eyebrow at her. “Just go with it, Yuri. Now, let’s head back to class early so we can find our seats.”

     After that day, he only hears about the host club through gossip and the kid with blonde and red hair that sits beside him in his last class who claims to actually be a host. Throughout the next 4 years of his school career, he never seeks out ‘Music Room #3,’ the host club headquarters. He does pass by the infamous Victor plenty of more times, but they never share any conversation- only side glances and polite smiles. And even though Yuri found him to be quite beautiful, he never mustered up the courage to say hello.

Ending #1: Strangers

 

  
  


* * *

  
  


 

**Go East**

  
  


_Guess it’s this way,_ he shrugs inwardly.

     He starts towards the sound without giving it a second thought and has to refrain from groaning when the volume of chatter and laughter increase significantly. Also another downside he’s discovered- it’s irritatingly difficult to find a quiet place in this school.

     One good thing, though, is that no one had made any crude comments about his appearance so far. Since it’s only a half-day, they aren’t required to wear their uniforms until tomorrow. So he’d chosen a pair of black slacks, a white button up, and a dark purple sweater pulled on over it. Meanwhile, everyone else is wearing their most extravagant clothing like they’re all models about to strut down a runway. Rich people.

     Yuri sighs, readjusting the shoulder strap of his bookbag and climbs the red carpeted stairs to the top. There, halfway down the hall, is a sign above one of the doors.

**Music Room #3,** it reads.

     He gives himself a pat on the back for finally finding it and speeds up his pace, eager to see what Yuuko brought for lunch. She’d always loved making rice balls or bento boxes when they were younger and went on “picnics” in each others backyards. She’d just made it into a habit over the years to make them both lunch every day for school.

     As Yuri grows nearer to the door, the ballroom music he’s been hearing becomes louder and louder until it sounds almost like it’s right outside. He pauses when he reaches the music room, his hand hovering above the door knob.

     Maybe he could just take a quick peek outside…

  


 

 

* * *

  


**(To investigate the ballroom music, continue onto the next paragraph)**

 

**(To enter the music room, scroll down until you see the title ‘Music Room #3’)**

 

* * *

  
  
  


 

 

**Investigate Ballroom Music**

  


     Unable to resist, his curiosity gets the better of him. Yuuko can wait just a couple more minutes…

     Yuri gives the door one last glance before heading back down the staircase to come to an exit hidden in the corner, behind the stairs. The music is much louder now and he can hear a couple of conversations just from where he’s standing. He cracks the door open enough to peep outside and instantly gets a whiff of something delicious being cooked. Just beyond the walkway, he can see quite a large crowd mingling with their peers. Yet, despite the crowds, the inviting aroma is enough to draw him from his hiding spot out to the archway. The door clicks shut behind him, and he silently curses his stomach for not being able to calm its insatiable hunger.

     His eyes rake across the swarm of people on the other side of the stone wall that he leans against. Like everybody else he’s come across today, they are all wearing high-priced designer clothing and shoes. He’ll stick out like a sore thumb if he steps out into the crowd…

     But he doesn’t have to step out on his own. Because someone slings their muscular arm around his shoulders and strides straight into the masses, dragging Yuri along with them towards the center where everyone’s dancing. His eyes widen behind the frames of his glasses and he tries to pull away.

     “Oh, come on now,” the guy says, winking at Yuri, “All of our guests deserve to be treated like royalty, whether they may be a princess or a prince.” One of Yuri’s eyebrows arches as high as it can reach on his forehead while his mouth flaps open and closed like a floundering fish. What has he gotten himself into?

      The guy is nearly six inches taller, has tanned skin that pairs surprisingly well with his olive green eyes and two-toned hair, and it appears there’s very light stubble across his chin. Yuri thinks he’s fairly attractive.

     They spin around, go back and forth, and he even tries to get Yuri to twirl. He merely ends up spinning right into someone else’s arms. Another guy. He has a high undercut with the rest of his black hair parted down the middle and grey steely eyes stare up at him in surprise.

     “So you’re the newest guest Chris has hauled in?” he asks, not missing a beat in his step sequence. Yuri has to focus on keeping up. He’s a pianist, not a dancer for crying out loud.

     “I guess so? Is Chris the guy I was just dancing with?”

     “Bingo. Welcome to the host club, new kid.”

     “Host club? What?” Yuri doesn’t get an answer. He’s swung around into yet another person’s arms. A very very short person’s arms. The boy gasps at him.

     “Are you Yuri? That student  who got into Hasetsu Academy on scholarships alone?”

     So much is happening all at once. Yuri’s so confused and lost.

     “U-um… yes...?”

     “You’re like a hero!” the kid beams up at him, his blonde and red hair bouncing with each step they take. Yuri’s cheeks warm up on their own accord over the complement. Then there’s someone else taking Yuri’s hand, leading him away from mini-munch, and twirling him right off the bat. Luckily, Yuri doesn’t mess up this time and they fall into sync with the music.

     “Don’t let Minami fool you. He’s a third year student and highly trained in martial arts. He’s not a kid, if that’s what you were thinking,” the new guy tells him. He’s just barely shorter than Yuri with short black “messy” hair.

     Yuri’s positive he’s about to have a stroke. That kid is two years above him….

     “Wow,” he mumbles intelligently.

     “Hm,” he smirks at Yuri, “Wow indeed.” Then, in the blink of an eye, they’re nearly face to face until they swing apart and Yuri is sent tumbling into someone’s chest.

     “I’m so sorry!” he hurriedly apologizes and pulls away.

     “Don’t worry about it,” the man snickers, taking one of Yuri’s hands into his own and lightly presses a kiss to his knuckles, “It’s a pleasure to meet the notorious scholar student. I’m Victor. I hope all of our hosts have welcomed you already. Normally, I’m the first to welcome our new guests; however, I had to take care of an emergency. This just means the best has been saved for last,” he says obviously jokingly.

     Yuri wills his spinning brain to slow down to a less-sickening pace as they begin dancing again.

     “Thank goodness there’s no more,” he murmurs, watching his feet to make sure he doesn’t accidentally step on anyone’s toes.

     “They weren’t up to your expectations, huh?” he laughs. Yuri finally raises his gaze to make eye contact with a pair of arctic blue eyes that warm something inside him. His long silver hair is tied back into a ponytail, a few wisps framing his pale features. He has just a couple more inches on him than Yuri. And Yuri likes it this way. It makes it easier to dance.

     Also, Yuri secretly finds him kind of attractive. He’s beautiful…

     Too bad he gets tongue-tied around beautiful people.

     “I-I mean, yes? They were, um… nice. I think… Yeah, very niceeee.”

_Nailed it._

     “Well, that’s a relief. Yurio can be temperamental from time to time.”

     “Yurio? Who--”

      Unexpectedly, a foot catches on his own and trips up his legs. He manages to steady himself at the last second with Victor’s help, but he can feel his glasses slipping. Then sees them fall away from his face and hit the floor just as someone takes a step back.

     And there’s a sickening crunch.

     “Oh no! I’m so sorry,” the girl cries. By her tone of voice, he can tell she isn’t really sorry. He’s dealt with girls and guys like her all throughout middle school.

     “It’s fine,” he sighs, picking the pieces off the ground, “Accidents happen.” When Yuri straightens back up and stuffs what’s left of his glasses in his pocket, he notices Victor giving him an odd look. “What?”

    Victor shakes his head, throwing his signature smile back on, “Nothing,” he pauses as the bell rings for class, “We’re hosting another, more formal, event an hour after school lets out. You should come.”

     Yuri blinks surprisedly at him. He’s being invited to a party? By a host club? It really isn’t something he’d normally be interested in. What if he gave it a shot, though? Just this once?

     “Ah, I’ll um try to make it. Sure. Yeah. It sounds like fun,” he smiles shyly, fiddling with the cuffs of his sweater.

     “I hope to see you this afternoon then,” Victor says, returning the cheerful expression,  accompanied by a short wave. Yuri throws his hand up halfway in return and heads back towards the way he came, trying to make out the blurry shapes. He can see the ground clearly in front of him, so going off that much visibility, he’s able to get to his final class.  

  


**(Scroll down until you see the title ‘After the Ballroom’)**

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Music Room #3**

 

     Yuri shrugs off the music and enters the room. It’s completely empty and the lights are off, but plenty of sunlight filters through the wall-to-ceiling windows to illuminate the room. Sheets are tossed over chairs and all the furniture. Yuri imagines the room was once filled with lively guests and music similar to the melodies echoing outside.

     He walks further into the room, eyes soaking in the paintings among the walls and the few unveiled pieces of extravagant decor loitering the floor. And there, no doubt, sits a cloaked piano  off to the far left corner of the room, bathing in the bright rays of sunlight. The sheet shielding the instrument is folded back just enough for the keys to be exposed. _Someone must have played it very recently_ , he observes.

     Yuri finds himself drawn to it as if he’s being lured in by a strong temptation. He briefly interrupts his desire to play something by reminding himself that he needs to text Yuuko to ask her where she’s at. He pops open his inbox, telling her he’s found the music room and that he’s waiting on her. He doesn’t get a text back right away so he assumes she’s busy with something.

_May as well. No one’s around to hear it, anyways._

    Yuri plops himself down on the cushioned wooden bench and the tips of his fingers float across the keys like little ghosts. He presses down the first key, the note sounding slightly off. A frown of confusion grows on his face. Then he plays the next note and the next with a shake of his head.

_This piano is waaay out of tune…_

    Abruptly, the door jiggles and starts to open, making Yuri jump in his seat.

_Jeez. Way to scare a guy. Must be Yuuko_. But... she hasn’t replied to his text yet. It could be someone else. Is he even allowed to be in here?

    Would it be better to just stay still or hide to be on the safe side and wait for an opportunity to sneak away in case it isn’t Yuuko?

  
  


 

* * *

 

**(To stay still and not move, continue onto the next paragraph)**

 

**(To hide and try to sneak out, scroll down until you see the title ‘Hide and Sneak’)**

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Stay and Don’t Move**

  


     Yuri sits there, hands frozen on the keys, watching as a guy comes in with a towel draped over his head and muttering something about “stupid Ota.” The boy’s eyes catch the human-shaped shadow stretching across the floor where Yuri is sitting, and that’s when he realizes he isn’t alone. His sharp gaze slices through Yuri and it takes all of his courage not to melt into his seat.

     “Hey. This room is off limits until tomorrow,” he says surprisingly softer than anticipated and rubs the towel through his blond hair. The boy still sounded grouchy, but at least he hadn’t snapped Yuri’s head off.

     Yuri apologizes and bows his head, walking swiftly to the door. The blond goes about his business by grabbing a shirt from his book bag and removing the currently soaked one. Yuri pauses, his hand hovering over the golden doorknob.

     “Wait…” he hesitantly turns back around, “Uhh, would you happen to know where another music room is?” The guy looks at him from over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow.

     “There’s four. One’s on the other side of the building. The other two are in the Hasetsu Building.”

     “Ah, okay. Um… Could you please show me? I’m still learning my way around.”

     The blond shoots him a deadpan stare before pulling his new shirt on.

     “You’ll have to learn your way around fast if you want to survive here, Mr. Honor Student. I’m not your escort,” he says with a huff, “I’ll show you where it’s at.” Yuri thanks him and tilts his head down, staring at his shoes. _Maybe I shouldn’t have asked._ He waits by the door as the guy hangs up his shirt in a walk-in closet and snatches up his bag. Then on his command, they both exit the room and head down the corridor, neither of them speaking until a couple minutes later when they reach the other hallway and the blond points out a door on the right.

     “That’s it. I’ll let you go the rest of the way on your own. I have an event to get back to,” he says, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. Yuri bows, thanking him, and starts to walk off when the guy speaks up again. He holds himself a bit more awkwardly as he speaks. “Ah... sorry to snap at you back there. I actually think you’re… kinda… cool… for you know, getting in this private school on a scholarship alone. Takes dedication.” Yuri blinks at him in surprise. Before he can even think of a response, the blond scuttles off back the way they came, patches of pink dusting his face.

     A grin grows on his face as he walks towards the music room.

_I guess news spreads fast when you’re the only poor student in a private school full of kids from filthy rich families._

    Alas, Yuri finds Yuuko in this music room and he has to explain everything to her when she asks why he took so long. She informs him that the blond he’d been with was actually one of the guys from the host club- and has to explain what a host club is. He thinks of it as a waste of time.

    During the next four years of his elite high school experience, he never seeks out the host club. But just a few days after he’d met the blond, who he now knows as Yurio, he found out they have a class together and became friends. You could even call them rivals, always trying to get better test scores than the other. He also met a couple of the host club members through Yurio in his second year- two guys named Victor and Otabek. The four of them would hang out a few times here and there. He considered them all to be pretty good friends.

Ending #2: Friendzoned

 

 

  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Hide and Sneak**

 

     Yuri ducks behind the piano just as the door swings open. He peeks out from behind it as a guy stomps in with a towel draped over their head, muttering something that sounds like “Stupid Ota.” He heads for the opposite side of the room where several bookbags lay out on the floor and pulls a t-shirt from one. Yuri watches him for just a second longer before tiptoeing across the room as quickly and quietly as possible.

     And just his luck, his foot hits a god forsaken broom just as he reaches the door. Figuring it’s worth a shot, he dives for it and narrowly catches it before it can clatter to the ground. He uprights the broom before checking back to see if that guy has turned around. Luck is on his side the time. His shirt is stuck around his shoulders so he can’t see a thing. Yuri almost laughs at the grunts and groans the poor guy makes.

    But before he actually does laugh out loud by accident, he slips out of the room and leaves it cracked just a hair so it won’t click shut.

    Yuri gives the door one last glance before heading back down the staircase to come to an exit hidden in the corner, behind the stairs. The music is much louder now and he can hear a couple of conversations just from where he’s standing. He cracks the door open enough to peep outside and instantly gets a whiff of something delicious being cooked. Just beyond the walkway, he can see quite a large crowd mingling with their peers. Yet, despite the crowds, the inviting aroma is enough to draw him from his hiding spot out to the archway. The door clicks shut behind him, and he silently curses his stomach for not being able to calm its insatiable hunger.

    His eyes rake across the swarm of people on the other side of the stone wall that he leans against. Like everybody else he’s come across today, they are all wearing high-priced designer clothing and shoes. He’ll stick out like a sore thumb if he steps out into the crowd…

    But he doesn’t have to step out on his own. Because someone slings their muscular arm around his shoulders and strides straight into the masses, dragging Yuri along with them towards the center where everyone’s dancing. His eyes widen behind the frames of his glasses and he tries to pull away.

    “Oh, come on now,” the guy says, winking at Yuri, “All of our guests deserve to be treated like royalty, whether they may be a princess or a prince.” One of Yuri’s eyebrows arches as high as it can reach on his forehead while his mouth flaps open and closed like a floundering fish. What has he gotten himself into?

    This guy is nearly six inches taller, has tanned skin that pairs surprisingly well with his olive green eyes and two-toned hair, and it appears there’s very light stubble across his chin. Yuri thinks he’s fairly attractive.

    They spin around, go back and forth, and he even tries to get Yuri to twirl. He merely ends up spinning right into someone else’s arms. Another guy. He has a high undercut with the rest of his black hair parted down the middle and grey steely eyes stare up at him in surprise.

    “So you’re the newest guest Chris has hauled in?” he asks, not missing a beat in his step sequence. Yuri has to focus on keeping up. He’s a pianist, not a dancer for crying out loud.

    “I guess so? Is Chris the guy I was just dancing with?”

    “Bingo. Welcome to the host club, new kid.”

    “Host club? What?” Yuri doesn’t get an answer. He’s swung around into yet another person’s arms. A very very short person’s arms. The boy gasps at him.

    “Are you Yuri? That student who got into Hasetsu Academy on scholarships alone?”

    So much is happening all at once. Yuri’s so confused and lost.

    “U-um… yes...?”

    “You’re like a hero!” the kid beams up at him, his blonde and red hair bouncing with each step they take. Yuri’s cheeks warm up on their own accord over the complement. Then there’s someone else taking Yuri’s hand, leading him away from mini-munch, and twirling him right off the bat. Luckily, Yuri doesn’t mess up this time and they fall into sync with the music.

    “Don’t let Minami fool you. He’s a third year student and highly trained in martial arts. He’s not a kid, if that’s what you were thinking,” the new guy tells him. He’s just barely shorter than Yuri with short black “messy” hair.

    Yuri’s positive he’s about to have a stroke. That kid is two years above him….

    “Wow,” he mumbles intelligently.

    “Hm,” he smirks at Yuri, “Wow indeed.” Then, in the blink of an eye, they’re nearly face to face until they swing apart and Yuri is sent tumbling into someone’s chest.

    “I’m so sorry!” he hurriedly apologizes and pulls away.

    “Don’t worry about it,” the man snickers, taking one of Yuri’s hands into his own and lightly presses a kiss to his knuckles, “It’s a pleasure to meet the notorious scholar student. I’m Victor. I hope all of our hosts have welcomed you already. Normally, I’m the first to welcome our new guests; however, I had to take care of an emergency. This just means the best has been saved for last,” he says obviously jokingly.

    Yuri wills his spinning brain to slow down to a less-sickening pace as they begin dancing again.

    “Thank goodness there’s no more,” he murmurs, watching his feet to make sure he doesn’t accidentally step on anyone’s toes.

    “They weren’t up to your expectations, huh?” he laughs. Yuri finally raises his gaze to make eye contact with a pair of arctic blue eyes that warm something inside him. His long silver hair is tied back into a ponytail, a few wisps framing his pale features. He has just a couple more inches on him than Yuri. And Yuri likes it this way. It makes it easier to dance.

    Also, Yuri secretly finds him kind of attractive. He’s beautiful…

    Too bad he gets tongue-tied around beautiful people.

    “I-I mean, yes? They were, um… nice. I think… Yeah, very niceeee.”

_Great description, Yuri. Excellent use of vocabulary._

    “Well, that’s a relief. Yurio can be temperamental from time to time.”

    “Yurio? Who--”

    Unexpectedly, a foot catches on his own and trips up his legs. He manages to steady himself at the last second with Victor’s help, but he can feel his glasses slipping. Then sees them fall away from his face and hit the floor just as someone takes a step back.

    And there’s a sickening crunch.

    “Oh no! I’m so sorry,” the girl cries. By her tone of voice, he can tell she isn’t really sorry. He’s dealt with girls and guys like her all throughout middle school.

    “It’s fine,” he sighs, picking the pieces off the ground, “Accidents happen.” When Yuri straightens back up and stuffs what’s left of his glasses in his pocket, he notices Victor giving him an odd look. “What?”

    Victor shakes his head, throwing his signature smile back on, “Nothing,” he pauses as the bell rings for class, “We’re hosting another, more formal, event an hour after school lets out. You should come.”

    Yuri blinks surprisedly at him. He’s being invited to a party? By a host club? It really isn’t something he’d normally be interested in. What if he gave it a shot, though? Just this once?

    “Ah, I’ll um try to make it. Sure. Yeah. It sounds like fun,” he smiles shyly, fiddling with the cuffs of his sweater.

    “I hope to see you this afternoon then,” Victor says, returning the cheerful expression,  accompanied by a short wave. Yuri throws his hand up halfway in return and heads back towards the way he came, trying to make out the blurry shapes. He can see the ground clearly in front of him, so going off that much, he’s able to get to his final class.  


**(Continue onto reading ‘After the Ballroom’)**

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

 

 

**After the Ballroom**

 

 

    Yuri finally checks his phone once he escapes the crowd and he has 5 missed calls and 20 unread text messages from Yuuko, asking where he’s at. He groans, knowing she’ll be interrogating him later. In her final text, she says she’ll see him in class. Yuri knows he’s in for it.

    When he gets to his final class, Minami surprises him by tackling him in a hug. Yuuko sends Yuri a confused glance and pats the desk in front of her. He has to pry Minami from his side and the little boy sulks away to the desk beside him.

    “Where have you been?” she demands.

    “I, uh, got kidnapped.”

    “Kidnapped? Wha--”

    “Class has begun, Ms. Nishigori. Please quiet down,” Mr. Yakov says over her. She dips her head but shoots Yuri a we’re-not-done-here look from the corner of her eye.

    Throughout class, Minami incessantly tries to talk to Yuri by sending notes and grinning at him the entire time. And as much as Yuri needed to pay attention, it’s hard to ignore such a cute kid that had called him a hero.

    Class passes by achingly slow. They spend most of the time copying down notes from a powerpoint and pass out a page of homework ten minutes before the bell rings. Yuri scans over the paper and briefly fills in the answers. He’s glad he studied ahead.

    As class is being dismissed, Minami turns to Yuri, asking if he’s coming to the welcome back party. Yuri promises he’ll try to be there and in his peripherals, he sees Yuuko shoot him an incredulous look. The boy bounces on the balls of his feet and beams up at him.

    “Yes! See you soon Yuri!”

    After Minami zooms off, Yuuko comes up to Yuri’s side and demands to know what happened and how he knows a member from the host club. He presses his hands to his temples, lightly massaging the aching spots.

    “I’ll explain as we walk.”

    He relays everything that happened when he went to find her during lunch, and she listens intently, staring at the pavement as they head down the sidewalk.

    “So they want you to go to an after school event?” He nods. “I say go for it,” she shrugs, “They’re all sweet guys. And no, they’re not in the least bit snobby or fuck boys, in case you were thinking so. Or thinking about thinking so. Or thinking a--”

    “I get it, I get it,” Yuri rolls his eyes, his lips quirking upwards. She knew him too well. He’ll admit, he was beginning to think they were just a group of boys aiming for, well, you know. Some “fun.” But he trusts Yuuko and her judgment of people’s character. He’s glad she sees them that way.

    It actually makes him a little excited for the party…

  
  
**(Continue reading onto the next paragraph)**  


 

 

 

* * *

  


 

**After School Party**  
  


    An hour later, Yuri shows up in a deep red sweater and black skinny jeans. The host club is there to greet him at the door. All of the guys are wearing button downs with a tie and slacks while the girls all wear dresses or skirts.

    When Victor sees Yuri’s attire, he shakes his head, pressing a hand to his forehead. “Yuri, what are you wearing?” he asks slowly. Yuri looks down at his outfit, wondering what’s wrong with it.

    Yurio crosses his arms over his chest with one eyebrow raised, “You were aware that this is a formal event, right?” Yuri nods, drawing out a confused ‘yes.’

    Otabek and Yurio share a ‘you thinking what I’m thinking?’ look and nod to each other. The rest of the club members grin as the pair grab Yuri and drag him away, all the way to Music Room #3.

    Yuri realizes this must be their club room.

    Yurio heads into a large walk-in closet as Yuri and Otabek stand just outside of it. When the short blond returns a moment later, there’s a piece of clothing folded over each of his arms. On the left arm, the article of clothing is blue and black and there appears to be pieces of silver in a few places. On the right arm, there’s a yellow and white garment with a red ribbon attached. Yurio tells him to choose one. He chooses the left arm and Yurio hands the clothes over for him to change into.

    Turns out, it’s a blue and black dress shirt with black slacks. Thin silver ropes are twisted and laced across the shoulders, and a bit lower across the chest, three pairs of silver buttons are connected by glimmering chains. Yuri snorts, thinking he looks similar to a prince.

    They head out of the room, back to the event, and the couple sends Yuri off to find Victor to make sure he “approves.”

    Yuri finds Victor flirting with a group of girls by the fountain and merely stands there, right behind him, afraid to bother him. Then someone comes rushing by (surprise surprise, it’s Chris), grumbling about Minami eating all the sweets again and bumps Yuri right into Victor’s back. Yuri gasps and flails his arms, instinctively wrapping them around Victor’s waist to keep from face planting. His face is pressed into Victor’s soft hair,taking note in the back of his mind that it smells faintly like coconut.

    He starts to right himself with an apology on his tongue when Victor cranes his head around to see who tackled him. Yuri blinks up at him, mouth agape, his stuttering words turned to tar in his throat.

    “I-I’m so sorry…” he apologizes, jumping back to regain his composure.

    “We meet like this too often, little piglet,” he grins, twisting around to face Yuri, “Better be careful, I might start thinking you have a… crush…  on…” Victor’s words melt in his mouth when he finally takes note of what he’s wearing now. If Yuri isn’t mistaken, it looks almost like Victor’s cheeks are turning pink.

    Then suddenly he whips his head around to scan the crowd until his eyes glare into Yurio and Ota.

    “Of all the suits and uniforms we have…” he mumbles under his breath. Yuri scrunches his eyebrows, about to ask if he should go change again, when he realizes the reason for the glaring. They’re matching. Their suits are almost identical, aside from the change of color. His mouth forms a little ‘o’ and he’s more than tempted to join in on Victor’s staring. This is kind of awkward…

    “I’ll, uh, go change clothe--”

    “No! It’s fine, it’s fine,” Victor interrupts with a wave of his hand. “I just haven’t seen that outfit in quite a while… These suits were given to me as a gift from my father a few years back. A good luck charm, I guess you could call them,” he smiles fondly, “I used to bug him, hoping he’d allow me to perform duets with my friends, but he never said yes… However, years later, something changed. I don’t know what, but on my 14th birthday, he gave me these and told me to have fun. Only problem was I couldn’t fit into either until just recently,” he shakes his head.

    “What was it you used to perform?” Yuri asks, a twinge of excitement and curiosity sparking in him.

    “I played the violin. Still do, actually. Very often.”

    And there it is.

    Yuri low-key fangirls on the inside.

    “That’s... interesting.” _Smooth_ . “I mean, erm, maybe you could play something for me sometime?” _Better. But barely._

    “I would love to. Name the time and place and you got it,” he tells him with a wink and raises a glass of juice.

    The rest of the party passes rather quickly, unfortunately. Aside from Victor getting in a good hard stomp on Yurio’s foot as they danced around, nothing more eventful happens. They chat throughout the event and dance once or twice before Victor’s whisked away by a group of boisterous, giggling girls for the umpteenth time. He always returns to Yuri, though.

    “So, will you be joining us tomorrow night?” Victor asks as people begin to file out of the courtyard.

    Yuri nods instantly without giving it a second thought.

    “I’d love to go!”

    The pair exchanges a wave and a grin before parting ways to return to their respective homes.  


**(Continue Reading)**

 

 

 

* * *

  


 

 

**The Next Day**

 

    Yuri is so excited about the party that evening, it’s all he can think of during his classes. What he’s going to wear, should he cook up a dessert of his own in one of the home ec rooms for the club, etc.

    He texts Yuuko the same questions and then some, even though she doesn’t respond. She’s actually focused on her school work. Yuri drains the phone’s battery dry, making him bounce his leg and click his pen to pass the achingly slow time. As soon as the final bell rings, he shoots up from his seat and zooms out the door to find Yuuko. He needed her guidance in these trying social times.

    He decides to stay after school to help set up the decor, the food, and “games.” He’s so fixated on the party and getting things ready that he totally forgets his mom’s birthday dinner is tonight too until Yuuko asks about it.

    “How could you possibly forget that? It was all you were focused on until yesterday,” she facepalms.

    He has the choice to run home to make it just in time for the dinner or stay and attend the private party.

  


* * *

 

**(To attend the event, continue onto the next paragraph)**

 

**(To run home, scroll down until you see the title ‘Happy Birthday and Then Some ;)’ )**

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


 

**The Private Party**  


    Yuri gnaws on his lip, knowing he can’t resist the party. He can just buy his mother a birthday present and a strawberry cake to make up for not being there.

    At least, that was the plan.

    He goes to the host club party and everyone’s more than happy to see him, welcoming him in with a glass of juice, wide smiles, and Minami tackles him into a hug. It makes him happy how nice they all are, but despite how much they make him laugh and smile, there’s a weight in his gut with ‘guilt’ written across it. It weighs him down.

    And the only one to notice is, of course, the “King” of the club.

    Victor and Yuri are sitting beside each other on cushioned lounge chairs when Victor bumps his knee against Yuri’s. The dark haired boy turns his attention to Victor with a questioning look in his eyes.

    “Yes?” he drawls out.

    “Are you alright? You seem… off,” Victor says, narrowing his eyes in concern. Yuri blinks owlishly up at him.

    “Yeah, I’m fine,” he assures him with a smile. But Victor doesn’t buy into it in the least bit. He looks around at the other club members who’re all laughing at Yurio, Minami, and Chris play Twister.

    “I take it you just don’t want to talk about it?” he gives Yuri a side glance, “It’s clear as day something isn’t right. You’re not as… hmm, what’s the word… lively? Perky?”

    Yuri sighs, cursing himself. _I shouldn’t have come._

    “My mom’s birthday dinner was today. I had to choose between the party and the dinner, so I chose you guys. And now, I just feel guilty. I don’t want to leave, but--”

    “Yuri,” Victor cuts him off softly, “Go home. You should be with your mom on her birthday.”

    “You guys won’t be mad or anything if I go…?”

    Victor shakes his head, laying a hand on his shoulder, “Yuri. What is the main purpose of the host club?”

    Yuri answers confusedly, “To make girls happy?”

    Victor raises his eyebrows and gives him a pointed look, “And don’t you think it’d make her happy if you were there?”

    A small smile slowly grows on Yuri’s face and he nods, looking back at the game of Twister just as Minami’s little arms give out, taking down Yurio with him. Ota snorts but helps him up and doesn’t let go of his hand. Yuri feels content in that short moment and hopes that he’ll continue to keep in touch with the club.

    Just not as a member.

    He speedily wishes everyone a goodnight and runs home, stopping by the store for the cake and a rose.

   At least he can make _her_ happy like she deserves.

    “Thank you,” Yuri whispers, “Victor.”

    After that day, Yuri is pulled into the host club’s circle and stays in it throughout all of highschool. It isn’t until Victor’s senior year Yuri gets to hear Victor play the violin. Everything about the performance is beautiful. It warms Yuri’s chest. However, the day after Victor’s graduation, Minami sadly tells him that Victor has left to return to Russia. A brick drops in Yuri’s gut, but he forces himself to smile and move on.

    So what if he’d had a small, tiny, itty bitty crush?

    It didn’t matter now.

Ending #3 Victor Returns To Russia

  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  


 

**Happy Birthday and Then Some**

 

    Yuri dejectedly sighs and gives Yuuko a small smile.

    “I’ve been scatterbrained for the past couple days I guess. I have to go find Victor and tell him--”

    “Tell me what?” Yuri jolts, his heart doing somersaults in his chest. He turns around to blink up at the sharply dressed devil himself. Victor’s hands are shoved deep into his pockets while he grins at Yuri’s wide-eyed gaze.

    “Uhh, hi,” Yuri says dumbly.

_Real smooth._

    “Hi,” Victor drawls, “What was it you needed to tell me now?”

    “Oh, right. I won’t be able to make it to the party tonight. I’m so sorry,” he bows, staring holes into the ground, “I forgot my mother’s birthday dinner was tonight, and I really can’t miss it… I wish I could go… I would love to dance with you again.” His face feels like a warmed tomato when he finally looks back up. There’s surprise evident on the boy’s pale face but not for long; it slowly melts into a soft gaze and a gentle smile.

    “Go on ahead, Yuri. Spend the evening with your mom and take all the time you need. I’ll wait for you.”

    “No no no, you don’t have to wait. It could be hours before we’re done. I’d hate to make you stay here even after the party’s over…”

    Victor rolls his eyes and takes a step forwards, lessening the space between the two.

    “And I’d hate to not have the chance to dance with you again. So we’re even,” he pokes the top of Yuri’s head and winks, “I’ll be here.”

    Yuri reflects Victor’s smile tenfold and thanks him for understanding. He heads off to his locker to grab his things then sprints down the four blocks it takes to get home. The warm radiating smile his mother greets him with brightens his mood even further, making him glad he chose to come home.

    They exchange a tight hug when the scent of dumplings and pork cutlet carries him off into the kitchen. She trails behind him with a laugh, patting his back.

    “I knew you’d sniff out that pork in a second. Everything’s ready to be served so go ahead and dig in before your father gets back from the restroom and pigs out.”

    Yuri smiles at his mom, telling her to go sit, and grabs a couple of plates to fill up.

    Dinner passes by relatively fast with playful banter between his parents and them asking Yuri how his classes are, what’s the school like, if he’s made friends, etcetera. The tips of his ears turn a light shade of red at the last part.

    “Kind of. In a way. I think so?” he grins, ducking his head.

    His mom reaches over to ruffle his hair, her eyes crinkling at the corners from a smile. “I’m so proud of you, sweety.”

    “Thanks mom,” he says and reaches up to pat her hand still on his head, “And happy birthday.” She swoops him into a strong hug with a ‘thank you’ whispered in his hair.

    Once she releases him, she begins putting things away and his father goes straight to scrubbing the dishes. Yuri hesitates for a moment before finally asking, “Would it be alright if I, uh, went to a party? It would only be for maybe an hour or so…”

    His mom turns around, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Sure, sweetie. No drugs, no alcohol, though,” she wags a finger at him. He rolls his eyes with a smile. His mom knows he’s not in the slightest interested in either. He’s sipped alcohol before, he knows how shitty it tastes.

    “Yeah yeah, I know. I’ll be back soon.” He presses a kiss to her cheek before running upstairs to change into some black skinny jeans and a white button down shirt, leaving a few buttons open at the top. That’s as fancy as he’s ever gonna get. So with that final touch done, he runs out the door.

    Yuri’s bent over, hands on his knees, and out of breath when he makes it back to the school. What really makes him breathless, however, is the sight before him. There are hundreds of lights strung up around the courtyard, above their heads, and a few snaking around the columns and water fountain, casting a warm glow upon everything. A few tables are lined up to the side with leftover foods and wine, and on the opposite side, there are cushioned lounge chairs facing each other in a circle. And as he steps into the light, music begins to play. It’s classical and when a man begins singing, it sounds like… Italian...?

    “About time you showed up.” He starts at Victor’s sudden appearance behind him. Yuri turns around to face him as Victor bows and holds out his hand, palm up. “May I have this dance?” he asks, smiling up at him, his ocean blue eyes twinkling beneath the string lights. A light blush dusts Yuri’s cheeks as he places his hand into Victor’s own. It’s so warm… and surprisingly soft.

    Victor leads them out to the middle of the enclosure, then rests a hand lightly on Yuri’s waist.

   “Do you know this song?” he asks as they slowly start to sway and glide.

    Yuri shakes his head. “I love music like this, but I mainly listen to piano solos. It helps me focus when I have a rehearsal coming up.”

    “Rehearsal, hmm? So you play the piano, right?”

    “Yeah. I’ve bleen playing for most of my life.”

    “Amazing! I’ve been playing the violin for about 14 years now,” Victor beams. Yuri mouths a ‘wow’ just as an idea hits him. He ducks his head with a cough and stares down at his feet.

    “W-would you, um, be interested in doing like… a duet… or something?”

    Victor stops moving, pulling Yuri to a halt. His expression is blank. Yuri is worried that he’s crossed a line or messed up or maybe he should take it back, insist he was joking, and--

    “I would love to, Yuri,” he says, the corners of his lips stretching upwards into the biggest smile Yuri’s seen yet. It’s a beautiful sight. _He’s_ beautiful.

    They draw closer to one another, Victor laying both hands on Yuri’s waist and Yuri placing his hands on Victor’s slim shoulders. His silvery white hair swishes as they move side to side, brushing against Yuri’s fingers. What he wouldn’t give to comb his fingers through it…

    But, maybe in the future.

    They would have the next four years and so on to spend in each others’ presence.

    They would have their chance.

    And maybe, just maybe, they would kiss kiss fall in love.

  
  
  
Ending #4 The True Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something a little different. I wanted to make this as interactive as I could without throwing in links and whatnot into the mix. I wish I could've made it longer and made it more similar to how Mystic Messenger is set up, but it would've ended up at like 16k+ lol.
> 
> So do you guys think more fics like this would be fun to read? Or too much of a hassle?


End file.
